Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a photoresist composition, and a method of manufacturing a black matrix using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a photoresist pattern is formed by coating a photoresist composition on a base substrate to form a coating film, and then exposing and developing the coating film. A mask to determine the shape of a photoresist pattern is used in a process of exposing the coating film. A black matrix of an etching process may be formed using the photoresist pattern, a mask, an insulating layer, and a color filter.
As image quality of displays requires higher resolution, there is an increased need for improving light transmittance by reducing the line width of a pattern region of a black matrix.
To date, various methods have been attempted in forming a fine pattern of a black matrix. As the line width of a mask is decreased, light intensity irradiated in an exposure process is decreased, resulting in the irradiated light not reaching a lower part of a photoresist film. Thus, the photoresist may not be sufficiently cured. Accordingly, a lower side of a photoresist is unduly developed thereby forming an undercut which is partially removed from a lower side, and a final formed pattern of a black matrix becomes a trapezoid shape as opposed to a rectangular shape. In other words, a reverse taper angle is generated in the development process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.